Question pour un shinigami
by Leyounette
Summary: "Non, Ishida, je ne te répondrai pas !" "C'est ton dernier mot Kurosaki ?" Ichigo/Uryu


**Titre :** Question pour un shinigami

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Résumé :** "Non, Ishida, je ne te répondrai pas !" "C'est ton dernier mot Kurosaki ?"

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** Ichigo/Uryu

**Petit blablatage : **

Il y a un certain temps, j'ai écrit et posté un IchiHime pour l'anniversaire d'une amie et j'avais décidé d'écrire cette fic sans le moindre dialogue. Ce couple ne me gêne pas trop mais il est loin d'être l'un de mes préférés. Par contre, j'aime beaucoup le IchiUryu et j'avais donc décidé d'en écrire un... uniquement en dialogue celui-là. Sauf qu'une fois la fic finie, je l'ai trouvée tellement nulle que je ne l'ai pas tapée. Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que j'invite ma sœur adorée et beta-lectrice chez moi et qu'elle lise la chose que j'avais laissé traîner dans mon classeur. Et comme je ne peux rien lui refuser... c'est à cause d'elle que je poste ce truc ! xD Merci à elle de l'avoir corrigé d'ailleurs !

Comme je viens de le dire, je ne suis pas une grande fan de cette fic... enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira au moins un peu. Et puis, vu le peu d'IchiUryu disponibles en français, ça en fera toujours un de plus.

Bonne lecture (j'espère ^^'')

* * *

- Kurosaki.

- Ishida ?

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est ceci ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que je tiens dans ma main.

- Un ruban.

- Mais encore ?

- Un ruban rouge.

- De un, il est grenat, pas rouge. De deux, qu'en déduis-tu ?

- Qu'il représente la force spirituelle d'un shinigami.

- Parfait. Maintenant, explique-moi ce que foutait un des rubans _te_ représentant dans ma chambre et la raison pour laquelle je l'y ai trouvé à mon réveil ce matin ?

- Pas si vite ! Qui te dit que ce ruban m'appartient d'abord ?

- D'abord parce que tu es l'un des rares shinigamis que je connaisse.

- Faux. Tu as retenu plus de noms de soldas de la Soul Society que moi.

- Disons l'un des rares shinigamis avec lequel j'ai une relation que l'on pourrait à peu près qualifier d'amicale.

- On va dire que ouais.

- Ensuite, parce que parmi les autres shinigamis résident régulièrement sur Terre, je vois mal Rukia-san, Yoruichi-sama ou Urahara s'introduire par effraction chez moi la nuit.

- Pour Urahara, ça reste à voir. Il est capable de tout.

- Enfin, parce que ledit ruban est relié à ta poitrine.

* * *

- Kurosaki ! Réponds à ma question ! Tu m'as esquivé toute la journée mais tu ne fuiras plus !

- A ce propos, tu es plus doué pour viser quand il s'agit de tirer à l'arc que quand il faut lancer des boulettes de papier sur le dos de quelqu'un – moi, à tout hasard – en cours.

- Mes performances au bombardage de bouts de gomme ne sont pas le sujets de mes questions.

- Dommage, ça me ferait des vacances. Dis, tu comptes me suivre jusqu'où ?

- Je t'ai suivi au Seiretei et au Hueco Mundo, ta chambre ne me semble donc pas hors de portée. Réponds à ma question.

- T'es lourd avec ça !

- Parce que tu t'acharnes à me mentir ! … Bonjour, monsieur Kurosaki, bonjour Yuzu, Karin.

- Bonjour Ishida. Vous allez travailler ?

- Ouais, p'pa, un devoir...

- … en anglais...

- sur un débat d'actualité...

- qui porte sur la violation de domicile.

- Bon courage !

- Merci papa. Je vais en avoir besoin.

* * *

- Oh.

- Quoi encore ?

- … Ta chambre est mieux rangée que je ne le pensais.

- Tu crois que je vis dans une porcherie ? Enfin, c'est vrai que t'y étais jamais entré.

- Oui. Je ne m'introduis pas chez autrui illégalement,_ moi_.

- Nous y revoilà...

- Réponds à ma question.

- Laquelle ? Celle qui me demandait si j'étais fou ? Celle qui me proposait un séjour dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Ou celle, la seule qui t'intéresse vraiment, qui veut savoir si par hasard je n'aurais pas fait ça parce que tu me plais ?

- Pardon ?

- Arrête de jouer à la vierge effarouchée, Ishida ! C'est le seul truc qui t'intéresse, depuis le début ! T'es juste trop lâche pour l'avouer !

- Qui parle de lâcheté ? A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui n'ose pas faire plus que d'entrer dans la chambre des gens quand ils dorment !

- Tu ne dormais pas !

- Bien sûr que je dormais ! Qu'est-ce tu voudrais que je fasse d'autre ?

- T'as prononcé mon nom ! Tu m'as appelé : ça veut bien dire que tu m'as vu ! Ou alors, c'est que tu rêves de moi. A toi de choisir : soit t'es un menteur, soit tu fais des rêves louches !

- Change pas de conversation, Kurosaki ! C'est toi le fautif ici ! Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre hier soir ?

- J'avais repéré la présence d'un Arrancar et j'avais besoin de renfort.

- Faux. Tu es suffisamment fort pour le vaincre seul, la Soul Society n'a repéré aucune présence ennemie, t'as la pire détection d'Arrancars de toute l'histoire des shinigamis et tu m'as pas réveillé pour que je t'aide au final.

- Premièrement, mon sens de détection d'Arrancars t'emmerde. Je suis capable de toucher une cible à moins de trois mètres de ma place avec une boule de papier, _moi_. Et deuxièmement, qui t'a dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun Arrancar ? La jolie Nemu de la douzième division ?

- Non, Urahara. C'est aussi pour ça que je sais que le ruban ne lui appartient pas.

- Putain, mais poste ta candidature au FBI ! T'es pas allé jusqu'à faire une analyse ADN de ce ruban quand même ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais cela aurait été difficilement faisable sur du tissu spirituel.

- Désespérant.

- Ce qui ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Que faisais-tu chez moi la nuit dernière ?

- … Je suis somnambule.

- Je n'y crois même pas un centième de seconde.

- Je voulais te voler le DM de maths.

- Celui qu'on a rendu la semaine dernière ? Certainement.

- Vérifier si tu gardais tes lunettes quand tu dormais ?

- Tu n'as jamais été doué pour mentir.

- …

- …

- …

- J'attends.

- Tu peux attendre longtemps.

- Tant mieux, j'ai de la patience à revendre. Tu crois que j'entrerais dans le placard de Kuchiki-san ?

- Pardon ? Tu comptes pas dormir ici, j'espère ?

- Je vais me gêner, tiens.

- Et qu'est-ce que mon père va dire ? Déjà qu'il s'emporte pour un rien !

- Tu as bien hébergé Kuchiki-san pendant des semaines.

- Elle dormait avec mes sœurs.

- Je pourrais faire pareil non ?

- T'es un mec. Mon père te tuerait. Il refuse toute présence masculine à la maison susceptible de pervertir mes sœurs – il refuse même que j'invite Chad à dormir !

- Mon père te tuerait aussi s'il apprenait que tu es venu chez moi cette nuit.

- … Tu n'es pas censé vivre seul ?

- Si, si. Pourquoi, la perspective d'être démasqué par Ryuken t'angoisse ?

- Ta gueule...

- C'est simplement qu'il déteste les shinigamis et m'a interdit de frayer avec.

* * *

- C'est bon ? Mon placard est assez confortable pour monsieur le Quincy ?

- J'ai connu mieux... Pourquoi les murs sont décorés avec des doigts qui font le V de la victoire ?

- C'est des têtes de lapins, c'est à cause de Rukia, laisse tomber.

- Oh.

- … Je te jure que si mon père découvre que t'es pas parti comme je le lui ai fait croire, je te fais bouffer tes lunettes.

- … C'est « gentil » de ta part de me céder ce placard pour cette nuit.

- Parce que tu m'as laissé le choix peut-être ? Le seul moyen pour te forcer à sortir de ma chambre, ça serait le bankai ! Et j'ai pas envie de voir toutes les personnes du coin qui sont sensibles à l'énergie spirituelle rappliquer chez moi voir si c'est un Arrancar qui est à l'origine de tout ce boucan !

- Il serait effectivement compromettant pour toi que je leur explique que le sujet de notre dispute est notre divergence d'opinion sur le thème « Faut-il ou non s'introduire la nuit illégalement chez autrui pour des raisons obscures que le coupable refuse d'éclaircir ? »

- T'es terrible, tu savais ?

- Je prendre ça comme un compliment.

- La prochaine fois qu'on remet les pieds au Seireitei, j'insiste pour que l'abeille de la seconde division t'engage dans ses rangs !

- Soi Fon ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu ferais un excellent bourreau pour leur torture et harcèlement psychologique !

- Pourtant, tu connais le moyen pour que je te laisse tranquille.

- Te bâillonner, te ligoter et te balancer au milieu du terrain d'entraînement de la onzième ?

- Non, me dire la vérité.

- Cours toujours.

- C'est rare de te voir rougir.

- C'est rare que tu te focalises sur un événement aussi insignifiant !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, peut-être que cet événement insignifiant comme tu dis a de l'importance pour moi.

- …

* * *

- Kurosaki, avoue-moi la vérité.

- Il est 23 heures, j'essaie de dormir.

- Ça tombe bien, j'essaie de t'en empêcher.

- Au bout de quatre jours dans sa division, Soi Fon va tellement kiffer tes méthodes qu'elle va direct te nommer vice-capitaine à la place de son gros lard !

- Je ne pense pas que le terme « kiffer » fasse vraiment partie de son vocabulaire et il est hors de question qu'un Quincy se retrouve sous les ordres d'un shinigami.

* * *

- Pour la première fois de la journée, Kurosaki, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es introduit chez moi l'autre nuit.

- Pourquoi « pour la première fois de la journée » ?

- Minuit vient de sonner.

- Et t'es toujours aussi chiant.

- Merci.

- …

- …

- …

- … Si je te dis pourquoi, tu me laisses dormir ?

- Je pense, oui.

- D'accord, mais en échange, tu me dis de quoi tu rêvais. Et enlève ce sourire victorieux de ton visage !

- … Si tu veux.

- J'étais venu te voir. Tu... me manquais.

- On s'était vu toute la journée en cours. Tu m'avais royalement ignoré, d'ailleurs.

- C'est que... au lycée, c'est pas pareil que quand on part à la Soul Society ou au Hueco Mundo...

- Effectivement, au lycée, on ne risque pas sa vie tous les cinq mètres.

- Là-bas, on se bat l'un à côté de l'autre, on se dépasse et on se protège mutuellement... On est partenaire comme dirait Chad ! Alors qu'ici, on est juste camarades de classe, et ça me fait chier !

- Oh. Tu veux que je demande aux Vizards de kidnapper Keigo pour qu'on aille le délivrer ensemble ?

- Ils accepteraient jamais de devoir supporter un captif aussi chiant que lui.

- … En fait, ce qui te manque, c'est la relation particulière qu'on a quand on se bat côte à côte ?

- Ouais...

- Et pourquoi avoir laissé le ruban ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai jamais été doué pour contrôler ma pression spirituelle.

- Et... tu vas aussi voir Sado et Inoue en cachette la nuit ?

- Inoue, non, c'est une fille ! Et j'ai pas le même problème avec Chad, lui, ça fait depuis longtemps que je combats avec lui contre des voyous... Pourquoi ? Jaloux ?

- Dans tes rêves.

- A ce propos, et toi ? De quoi rêvais-tu ?

- Je rêvais qu'on était chez Renji et qu'il se disputait avec Rukia à propos de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi et qu'on les regardait tous les deux.

- Et tu m'appelais par mon prénom ?

- Ai-je précisé qu'on se tenait la main ?

- C'est louche.

- C'est plutôt ton problème relationnel à toi qui est suspect, oui !

- Tu vois le moyen d'y remédier ?

- Oui.

- … Je vais le regretter, mais vas-y, dis toujours.

- Sortons ensemble.

- … Désolé, mais les déclarations d'amour à minuit et demi...

- Arrête ça Kurosaki ! C'est ce que je voulais depuis le début, tu avais raison, et c'est pareil pour toi !

- Sauf que d'habitude, les couples attendent d'être ensemble avant de se disputer.

- Ça veut dire oui ?

- … Ouais. Et pour ton père ?

- Tu as menti au tien pour que je reste, je peux bien désobéir un peu au mien aussi.

- Ok.

- Parfait. Fais-moi une place dans ton lit maintenant.

- HEIN ? Ca va pas, Ishida ! Pas tout de suite !

- Je prends avec plaisir en note le « pas tout de suite » pour le futur... Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, je veux juste dormir dans un espace de plus d'un mètre carré, ou je vais avoir un torticolis demain.

- … T'as fait tout ça rien que pour avoir un lit.

- Non, la preuve, je t'autorise même à m'appeler par mon prénom. Bonne nuit, Kurosaki.

- Bonne nuit... Uryu.

* * *

- ISHIDAAAAAAAA !

- S'il y a une seule personne au monde capable de me réveiller en pleine nuit avec ces cris ridicules, c'est bien toi, Kurosaki Isshin !

- Ishida ! C'est ultra-méga-giga-super important !

- Quoi donc ? Yuzu a un petit copain ?

- Tu brûles.

- Si tu veux une épaule pour y déverser ta peine, va voir Urahara ! Ça ne me concerne pas !

- C'est par rapport à ton fils.

- A mon... Ne me dis pas que cet idiot d'Uryu s'est amouraché de l'une de tes filles !

- Pas précisément de l'une de mes _filles._

- …

- …

- Ah.

* * *

Voilà ! La seule chose que j'aime vraiment dans cette fic, c'est la chute xD

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop neu-neu ^^'' et que l'absence de narration n'a pas posé de problème quant à la compréhension de cette fic.

Si vous avez la moindre remarque ou le moindre conseil, n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça !

A bientôt !


End file.
